Sonic: Bloodshed
by The Black Nighttinggale
Summary: On the world's darkest day, on the world's the darkest hour, a hero had fallen.... and the world was set to a halt... and when the world had finally moved on, life as we know it, will never be the same. Content inside "prologue"
1. Prologue

Content: Super powered canon chracters, OCs (no coupling with any OCs with canon), vampires, recurring chracters from earlier original series' (like Cosmo or Chris Thorndyke from Sonic X), some drama, older chracters, new friendships, character deaths, resurrection, undead, pairings may change, Shadouge (most visible coupling), guns, Maria the Hedgehog (Maria Robotnik), all major and minor characters (but no characters that are too minor will appear) will be present within the series, chracters form the comic, and 100 percent yaoi and yuri **FREE**! (I'm totally against that)

Commander's log……

Sonic had always been there for me. He saved the world with me by his side. I built numerous inventions to help him save the world but saving the world was not always with just me and Sonic. Sonic had other friends with him. Like Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald, Rouge, the government agent, or Shadow the ultimate life form.

I had always hated the times when I had to stay behind.

Everyone felt hurt when Sonic disappeared. Three years back, Sonic vanished along with Eggman back at New York. Everyone thought Sonic dead, even Amy! I was the only one who believed, the only one with the hopes of Sonic returning somehow.

The gang had moved on. Shadow was the first among us to. After the funeral, Shadow just started rivalling some cop-hedgehog named Dash. During the funeral, he just kept a sad look on his face. I over heard him saying "Guess we'll never find out who's better. Eh Sonic?" He smiled a bit at that and I couldn't help but smile a bit as well but that smile couldn't last for more than a few seconds. The Chaotix eased up pretty fast. Rouge and Knuckles were next. They found comfort in each other and it just went away. Cream and Vanilla were easily calmed since they were a happy family. Amy and I took about two months to recover.

But I guess I ought a give up as well. Sonic hasn't come up! And I guess he probably never will…

"Warning! Warning!"

The alarm!?

"Computer! State the current emergency!"

"Vampire report in New York."

Vampires!? Rouge must be there. That bat's been nuisance ever since she became one of those accursed beings!

I better head there quickly and look up that report on Angel Island when I get back.

Hey everyone! I'd like to know any of my flaws on this prologue. And if there's none please let me know. The rest of the story will not be like this. For those of you who haven't read my bio, I take requests and story ideas you'd like me to use on my stories. And for those who don't like the way I have placed Tails in this story, flames ARE welcome.


	2. Choosing sides part 1

"Found them!" Shadow had been tracking down Rouge and her new clan for a while ever since the attack on Central Square. "And I promise it will end slowly and painfully!"

'Tails will be here in a while,' Shadow had sent Tails the report just in case he needed help "if I can't beat Rouge in the time given then I might as well have lost."

Shadow runs down the face of the building, gaining momentum, then leaps off onto a rooftop. He leaps from rooftop to rooftop approaching the clan and stopping to hide.

"So, everyone's ready?" Rouge was giving orders to her clan.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Ok, here's the plan…." Rouge informs her men of their parts in her brilliant new plan. She's apparently planning to ambush Knuckles for the Master Emerald… again.

'So that's her next move.' Shadow turns on his communication wrist watch, sets it's volume to low, and Tails pops up from the screen.

"Shadow? What is it that you want?"

"Commander Prower, Rouge and her clan are planning to ambush Knuckles for the Master Emerald."

"I see. Me and my team are moving in. Report if they move from that spot."

"Affirmative." With that and a salute the screen turned off.

Shadow was still getting used to Tails' high military position. He never really respected him in such a manner before but ever since Sonic died Tails or Commander Prower, which is what he'd rather be called nowadays, became as strong as he is and when Shadow had to take care of him when Tails took a major beating by Shadow's prototype, Shade, he became as close to him as if he were Sonic himself.

* * *

'We're almost there.' The Commander was fast approaching. 

Once there, doing what most Commanders would do, Tails took out a megaphone and offered them to surrender. "Rouge, you and your clan have been accused of turning innocent civilians and slaughtering others. Surrender now and we might just go easy on you!"

"Crap, It's Tails. Everyone fan out in all directions and regroup at the hideout!"

"Mistress, an agen…" A fleeing vampire spotted Shadow in hiding is shot in between the eyes.

The darkly colored agent rushes toward Rouge with two pistols ready.

"Everyone, keep going! I'll take care of him." Rouge had already taken to skies and uses her screw kick on the rooftop.

Over the years Rouge had become more powerful, on her own and as a vampire. Now, her screw kick blows dusk everywhere when it isn't meant to hurt anyone.

* * *

"She's escaping sir!" One of Tails' men points out. 

Tails grins at this and gives an order to his men "Alright boys, move out!"

Tails had brought a small army of bat-soldiers ready for this situation.

"I love it when they don't comply!" one of Tails' eager men says as they take off.

Tails activates his wrist communicator "Shadow, my men are heading after the small fry. You and I head after the big cheese."

"You got it." Shadow replies and the communication is cut off.

Tails activates his boosters on his feet and takes off after Rouge.

Shadow was about to head out himself when he spotted a pile of corpses in the path to the elevator. 'Damn that girl! So that's why they gathered here.'

Shadow and Tails catch up with Rouge and Tails charges his blasters.

A dark figure leaps into the air with a blade ready to strike and heads for Shadow.

Shadow flips his pistols in a backwards position under his arms and uses them to block in the middle of one of his leaps to another building.

The attacker slams into Shadow and they end up crashing into the windows of the building Shadow just leapt from.

Meanwhile Tails charges for Rouge and is stopped by a metallic extended fist uppercutting him causing him to fall back and loose balance.

A bunny heads out in front of Rouge. She appears to be a cyborg like Commander Prower. "You alright Rouge?"

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember? It's me Bunnie Rabbot. I know we don't know each other that much but we're still on the same side right?"

"Sorry but I honestly have no idea who you are?"

"Rouge I…" Bunnie took a look around and notices something different about Rouge. "You're not Rouge you're a vampire!"

"Exactly why I assaulted her!" The commander had regained his balance a while ago.

Bunnie discovers that the little kid she once knew and loved hovered before her as a young adult "Sweet Aurora, is that you Tails!?"

"Don't you ever call me that! Tails is long gone and is never coming back!"

"Where the heck am I!?"

"In my way, that's what!" Commander Prower backhands Bunnie then bursts into Rogue.

* * *

Shadow got up from rolling on an office building floor. 

Before him stood his attacker, his prototype, Shade.

"It seems that you haven't stopped with the whole ninja thing."

"And it seems _you_ haven't stopped with the whole agent thing" Shade was getting up from his crash landing."Tell me Shadow, did my attack on that pitiful fox two years ago make you his friend?"

"No, it made me his best friend."

"I bet he didn't even survive the attack."

"Didn't survive? I guess you didn't see him out there."

"Guess I didn't. But I'll see him soon and this time he won't survive."

"Right now, I can't even beat him! What makes you think you can!"

"Simple, your weak and the fox is weaker!"

"Pfff. You remind me of Sonic sometimes. Your much too cocky"

"Oh the hedgehog you helped kill off!"

Shadow had remembered that his DNA was used to create more like him that killed Sonic.

"It wasn't my fault! It was yours!" Shade was the very person that got the DNA for Eggman from a private battle between him and Shadow.

"'Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The two then collided in a climactic battle.

* * *

Meanwhile. A princess named Sally Acorn was sword fighting with her friend Antonnie in an abandoned castle in the middle of a forest, not far from the city itself. 

"We've been here for three years! How long do you think it'll take till Rotor _finally _finishes that dimensional portal of his?" asks the princess.

"Not so sure..gah! You have to give him credit though..aah! He's been working tirelessly to fix that thing..yikes!" Antonnie said in between dodges of Sally's blade.

"Guess you're right. But I'm missing Sonic all too much right now."

"I'm sure you do... gah! But lighten up...eep! You'll see him again."

"Guess you're right." Sally then finishes their duel by flipping off Antonnie's rapier and sets her own to his neck.

"Okay! Okay! You win! You win!"

"Don't be such a crybaby. I'm not gonna kill you."

"Oh, right. Sorry, flashbacks."

"Hey guys!" Bunnie Rabbot had entered the scene with shocked expression.

"What's wrong Bunnie?" The princess' concern got her out of her daydreams of her and Sonic's wedding.

"I just saw Tails and Rogue."

"What!? They're here too!?"

"Possibly. But they're... different."

"How much different? They couldn't have changed that much." Antonnie says.

"Well..." Bunnie goes through explaining her little walk around the city and explains the features of the friends she'd found.

"But how did they get here?" After Bunnie had finished Antonnie had a lot of questions lined up but decided, at least for now, to only ask one.

"They might belong here you know." before returning to them Bunnie had taken her time to think things over and came up with this as a solution.

"What, you mean like alternate forms? Impossible, if that were true, then where are _our_ alternate forms."

"You have a point."

Sally walked up to a window and watched the night sky "Well, whoever they are, we'll find out exactly what's happening."

* * *

For those of you who can't understand the whole SatAm characters thing, they're here due to a dimensional portal Rotor made. The rest of them will be revealed shortly.

Now, before I move on I would like to request that you review on either my flaws or if this story is actually good. I would just like to know if you're there. Cause if I finish this story, it would only feel like a hollow victory if no one has actually read it.


	3. Choosing sides part 2

Far from the battle, a museum stands empty and silent but not for one certain sector.

"…it seems that Commander Prower, his men, and the government's top agent, Shadow the hedgehog are assaulting vampire clan and their leader, Countess Rouge…"

click

Diesel, a gray echidna with a dark red streak on each of his locks, had just turned off one of his monitors which had a cable T.V. uplink in his station.

"Damn it! There's all that action going on out there and I'm stuck here guarding this stupid museum!"

Diesel worked in Fenix Museum, which looked like a museum on the outside but it had a secret military base on the inside. Diesel worked here after he left the life of a bounty hunter with his team known as team Unity.

He wanted to live an honest life and so he had come to a decision, he would leave the team, but yet, the one thing that hurt him the most was leaving his girlfriend, Star Twilight. She was an intelligent mongoose who was a big fan of Tails for his great wisdom and intelligence.

Diesel turned to a photo set nearby his centre monitor. It was a photo taken when Diesel and Star first met. 'I wonder what she's doing now.'

He checks the readings of his partner on one of his monitors. He was in the next room. His name was Sereon but the museum calls him Universe. He was of an unknown species but somewhat similar to crossbreed of an echidna and a hedgehog and his file on the main computer dubs him as the first son of the stars, after a lot of research. All he remembers was being launched out of a planet at intense speeds, passing through the stars, and then landing on our planet. Everyone says that he came form another planet but Diesel thinks otherwise. He says, that judging from the speed interpreted by Sereon, he might've come from another dimension. 'He seems fine.'

After a few minutes Diesel makes his decision 'I'll just go check this fight out. Besides, nothing's happened here ever since Inferno announced to the public about his new line of 'security' units.' And with that, he left.

* * *

A pink echidna, known as Julie-Su, watched her daughter, Lara-Su, glide through the face of a mountain in the luminous moonlight with her new Extreme Gear. Tomorrow was Lara-Su's birthday and their new friend, Star Twilight, gave her present early. 'She's so beautiful.' Julie-Su prided herself of having such a beautiful and vibrant daughter.

Lara-Su dodged every tree, every stone and simply enjoying her gear, her youth, and most of all, her life.

The two, however, had missed Knuckles greatly and hoped that the next day they would wake up to excited Freedom Fighters, jumping for joy at the completed Dimensional Portal. But everyday they would wake up to disappointment but with still hopes for a new day that would never fade away.

A few moments after Lara-Su was out of sight, Julie-Su turned and entered the curtains of the balcony. Taking one last look in the distance then into the sky she bega to wonder about her dear lover. 'If only you were here.'

Meanwhile…

Lara-Su was having the time of her life, speeding across the land and pulling off amazing tricks. 'I am_ so _gonna win this years prix.'

She spotted Bunnie heading back to the abandoned castle bearing a frantic expression. 'What's up with her?'

And without warning she crashes into a pedestrian. The two tumble the short path down into a shallow river.

Lara-Su gets up, a bit wet, and spots her victim getting up. She rushes toward him "I'm so sorry!" She helps him up.

'It's alright, I'm fi…' The hedgehog was caught within her eyes and her in his. The water on them glistened, giving them a luminous glow. There eyes glistened into night sky. They stared into each other's eye's waiting for something to happen, blushing heavily while doing so.

"H-hi!" Lara-Su couldn't find any other words.

"Hey. I'm Manic." Unlike Lara-Su, Manic apparently stayed calm.

"Lara-Su" They had shacked hands but would not let go. The shacking stopped however. She then took his other hand.

'He's nothing like the Manic back home.' Lara-Su thought.

He then slipped his left hand on her waist and his right behind her head. She followed suite. They leaned in and kissed, their tongues lashing with each other giving the other pleasure and delight. The new lovers felt each other's warmth.

They stood there, together, lives now entangled in the pale moonlight. "Definitely nothing like the Manic back home."

* * *

High up in Babylon…

"What bothers you princess?" Jet, the best royal guard in Babylon, had entered Princess Amy's room.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"I know that face princess. Something's up? C'mon you can tell me."

"No, that would be Wave, the high advisor." Wave was the high advisor only when Jet had refused to take the job. Jet only lived to protect Babylon not to improve it.

"Oh, right. But I can listen."

"Alright, maybe you can help. It's about my sister."

"You mean Eura Rose?"

"Yeah, why did she leave?"

"It was under harsh circumstances, my princess. There was a war and your mother disappeared."

"No wonder." Amy took look at Jet, he seemed to be reminiscing.

"Jet?"

"Yeah?"

"How were you and Eura?"

"Me and her were good friends is all."

"C'mon Jet you can tell me."

"Alright, but promise me you won't use this against me."

"I promise."

"Well, Eura and I were good friends, then we were best friends and well, you probably know what's next."

"Oh, I see." Amy wore a curious face at Jet's affection toward her sister.

"Now Amy, please don't tell your father! If he finds out I dated your sister, he'll have my head!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell. It's just… I expected you to be with Wave."

"Nah, she's with Tails…" Jet suddenly realized what he was spilling and covered his beak with both hands.

"Oh, really?" Amy was suddenly interested in what the bird-brain could possibly have on his mind.

"Um… I have to go!" Jet tried to escape but Amy used her lightning-goddess powers to teleport in front of Jet.

Amy wagged a finger at Jet. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Amy was curious on what more the green hawk might know.

'This is bad.'

* * *

"Allow me to show you something I learned over the years!" Shadow had a green Chaos Emerald in hand and it sank into him.

"What the?"

Shade had his blade ready to block anything Shadow had prepared.

"Chaos punch!" Shadow began to glow and threw his fist bursting into Shade.

Shade flew out the window and into another in the next building.

Shadow dashed into the next building and found no sign of Shade. 'We'll meet again Shade.'

* * *

The two tailed commander had been fighting a hell of a fight against the countess. "Give up Rouge! You know you can't beat me!" Tails ends his sentence with backhand to the bloody countess.

Rouge regains balance and launches one of her powerful vampire screw kicks into Tails.

The fox is sent crashing into a rooftop.

He quickly gets up and ascends higher than Rouge a fires his blaster from his two robotic arms.

Rouge then crashes into an unsuspecting gray echidna.

Diesel pushes her off and gets up, wiping dust away while standing in front of her.

The Commander lands and backhands Diesel out of the way.

Ready to finish this once and for all, Tails charges his blaster in Rouge's face. "Any last words?"

Just then, a stalagmite comes from the ground and sends Tails flying.

"No one backhands Diesel Craow! _No one_!" Diesel emphasizes with a surrounding his fists with solid stone.

He charges into Commander Prower and they lock fists.

"We seem to be evenly matched!"

"Oh, really? Then your time is up!" Diesel turns his stone fists into diamonds and launches the fox a few feet away.

Rouge takes notice of his earth ability 'Maybe I don't have to ambush the knuckle head after all.'

Shadow enters the scene with chaos induced uppercut.

The three collide and Rouge takes this chance to escape.

* * *

I'm just a beginner on the whole love thing (scene 2). Tell me what you think about this chapter. Please tell me my flaws in this (especially the second scene) or maybe you can give me some tips on how to make a better love scene.

I'll be updating pretty soon. It'll take to about 2-7 days.


	4. Choosing sides part 3

"...A battle occurred here last night with Commander Prower, his men, and Agent Shadow battling Countess Rouge and her clan…" The matured fox was watching the news as he was reading the research on chaos energy and the report on Angel Island.

The woman reporting was asking a rather chubby man about last night's events "…then she crashes into a gray echidna, I think he said his name was Diesel, and then the commander backhands him out of the way and then they rumble…"

"Commander Prower, there's a call for you." Tails' secretary, a pink hedgehog, came out of the corner.

"Thank you, Eura." Tails remained focused on his papers and instinctively pressed the loudspeaker option on his phone.

"Hey hon!" This caught Tails' attention and his focus was averted.

"Hey Wave."

"How ya' been?"

"Great! How's Babylon?"

"Not that good. We're experiencing a lot of turmoil and King Valecia needs me 24/7!"

"Too bad. Guess I won't see you for my vacation then?"

"Guess not."

"So how's Amy?"

"Oh, she's…" Wave was cut off by Amy.

"Who's that?" Amy smiled an evil grin.

"Oh, it's no one." Wave was getting suspicious.

"Oh really? Well, since it's no one why don't you just hang up and let's talk about someone that is a someone, like Tails."

Wave panicked and mustered the only words that she would later regret. "Tails!? How's did you know we were married!?" Wave was dumbfounded by the information she just gave. 'Idiot, why did I just say that!?'

Amy started to burst into laughter "Married!? Jet said you had a crush on him but… married!?"

'Jet!? When I get my hands on him I'll…' Before Wave could complete her mental rant, Tails cut her off.

"Wave!? You still there? Wave!?"

"Um, yeah I'm still here. Look, can I call you later, I have to take care of something."

"Sure."

Wave hung up and Tails began reading once more.

The news was still playing "…And then earth covered the guy and when Commander Prower smashed the stone, he was gone." Tails had wondered how a guy can actually _create_ earth. It was impossible! "Thanks for that Jim. Now, the military is taking action and definitely living up to their duties and we can be sure that the government is giving their all into this. This is Rhea Rockwell signing out." And at that the T.V. was off.

* * *

Lara-Su had entered the dining room, seemingly lost in her thoughts in pleasure. 

'Wow! She must've been having a lot of fun with that Gear.' Sally took notice of her rather blissful state.

"Lara, would you come in here please?" Lara-Su got out of her trance, with a bit of a shock, and entered the hall.

She spotted Rotor in the next room.

"Oh, there you are. Could you pass me that wrench?"

Rotor points to a nearby table in the brightly lit room.

Rotor's room was always filled with technology. You could see multiple motherboards lying around, the walls were paved with wires, not to mention the highly sophisticated computers which he built all by himself.

"So, how long till you get this thing up and running?"

"I've ran a few tests and judging on the physics on this thing it'll be up and running again in about a month."

Lara nodded and leaves Rotor to his work while she heads into the dining room for her breakfast.

* * *

Late that night in the Babylonian kingdom Wave has requested an audience with King Valeccia Schere. 

"… and so I humbly reside from my position." Wave had just ended her speech.

"What!? But who's advice would I seek?"

"My King, Jet is, was, and always will be the best choice for my position."

Valeccia faces his royal guard, Jet, who's dumbfounded at her proposal, and remembers that he was the first person he offered this job to.

"Jet," Wave catches his attention. "right now Babylon is under turmoil and I fear I can no longer do this. You said your goal in life was keeping Babylon safe, and with me in this state it will only result in tragedy. When we were in the Babylon Rogues you gave the shots and we got what we wanted. But me in this position seems like I took your place. I don't call the shots Jet, you do."

Jet understands the logic and gulps before nodding anxiously. 'I don't think I'm ready for this'

"Very well Wave, you may leave."

Wave winks at Jet then leaves out of the castle.

'I'm gonna get you for this, Swallow!' Jet lets out his anger within his thoughts.

Wave exits the room and takes off from a balcony with her gear. 'I'm comin' Tails.'

That very same night, a fleet of jets were gliding to Angel Island.

"Coordinates set. Captain we are ready to fire."

"Good, wait till I give the order." Commander Prower wanted to wait for the right time.

A few transports arrived at the corners of Angel Island. A few heavily armed soldiers had entered the forest while some took the time to help operate the transports as they transformed to siege mode.

"Ground troops ready." Lieutenant Bazzel whispers into his com link.

"Alright! Begin the assault!"

It was too silent for Knuckles. It was never _this_ quiet.

"Fire!" The fleet fires ballistic rockets. Knuckles merely blocks with his arms and braces for impact.

The volley of rockets smash the shrine and as the smoke clears up Knuckles remains in tact.

Knuckles gets up with a few bruises and as he's hidden within the ruins. He scans the area for the Master Emerald, and as he gathers enough strength, he promptly searches for it, pushing aside pieces of rubble.

"Go! Go! Go!" Lieutenant Bazzel calls out as his troops head out.

'Found it!' Knuckles discovers the Master Emerald and gets out.

"He's escaping sir!" An approaching soldier exclaims as Knuckles heads for the mystic ruins.

* * *

Just in case some of you didn't get what information was handed out in this chapter I'm giving you guys my feedback. First off: Tails and Wave are married, and secondly: Amy's sister is Tails' secretary.

And to find out why Tails is attacking Angel Island, well you'll just have to find out in the next chapter.


	5. Encounters

Sorry about the delay. As you can see, this is about the longest chapter I've done. Though I might make another long chapter soon.

I'd just like to point out that a Bagua is fan with blades at the end. Grace and focus are required for this weapon.

* * *

In the dark night sky, Shadow watched the earth below. 

His memories of his best friend, Maria, had been haunting him for as long as he can remember. But yet she wasn't the one poking his head this time.

"Rouge." He whispered.

Countess Rouge was once his partner when he became an agent. She'd rather work alone but the thought of working with Shadow deserved at least one shot. They were the ideal team and were even honoured when the two had saved Tails' life. Their accomplishments made them known worldwide as much as Sonic, when he was still amongst humanity that is.

But when he failed on one of his missions he lost her to that accursed vampire clan!

'I promise that whoever turned you into who you are, I will make their death slow and painful!'

Shadow looked at his medal of honour hung on the wall, along with all his other awards. 'If only you were here. You were the one that gave me the chance to be someone knew…'

Flashback…

It was at a dance for the government and all of its branches.

"Hey, Shad!" Commander Prower had approached Shadow seeing him with his date. Shadow didn't like being called Shad because he believes it degrades him of some respect. But it was Tails after all, he is his best friend, who's youthful and happy disposition had reminded him so much of Maria, and he is of a higher position than he was. After all he is a commander. He's just lucky he doesn't call him a maggot or something else he'd shout out to his troops.

"Hey, Tails." Rouge, Shadow's date, was first to respond.

"I see you're having fun." Shadow had spotted the government's top scientist, and former Babylon Rogue, Wave gripping onto his metallic arm.

"Yeah, sure have."

The music starts playing and they head to the dance floor. After a while Shadow had asked Rouge to come with him to somewhere private.

He leads her to the balcony on the next floor.

"It's beautiful Shadow." Rouge admired the view. Above her was a cloudless night sky with glistening stars, below her were beautiful uprising springs, and in front of her was a hedgehog which glowed in the luminous moonlight.

"Rouge there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Rouge the Bat," Shadow took out black box from his tux and knelt down presenting Rouge the box. "Will you marry me?"

She marvelled at the ring. It was a 25 karat gold ring embedded with crystals and a diamond.

"Shadow, I…" Rouge couldn't finish due to a loud interruption down stairs.

End of flashback.

'I remember that day all too well.' That night, Eggman unveiled his latest scheme, which was also the day they lost Sonic. During the fight he remembered that he had lost the ring.

But Shadow couldn't help but smile at the very memory that kept him going for all these years. He saw Rouge wearing the ring.

* * *

Lieutenant Bazzel was frantically running for an exit. He's men were all gone, Knuckles had taken them out. 

"Bazzel! Bazzel! I can't contact the rest of the Hounds what's happening?" Commander Prower was on the com link. He had called several hours earlier, but Bazzel could not reply due to the situation.

Before Bazzel could respond, a red figure burst from the ground in front of him. At its entrance, its spiked knuckle uppercuts him and as it firmly lands, it plunges its fist onto his chest and Bazzel drops onto the floor.

His vision becomes pale as his attacker walks off.

"No!" The commander had lost contact and his patience. 'That echidna's getting on my nerves!'

Though this thought may have been belligerent the mere thought of… reuniting with an old friend would surely be an interesting event.

'Prepare yourself Knuckles, your old friend is coming over to play.'

* * *

Seiner Annals, the second of the stars, searched through his archives in the great library that was, Anathea, the library of knowledge, whiles he was atop of a ladder, organizing a few books, which he sensed misplaced earlier. 

In his many years here, he had gained the opportunity to fathom all the knowledge this place beheld. He became known as the cosmic librarian, for Anthea lied within the very borders of the cosmos. He had green fur with a unique black streak on each of his two quills. He had worn his regular black attire complete with his black gloves with purple orbs on it and his substantial Horn of the Ancients on his back. He also wore his regular glasses around his neck; he barely used them, now that he's read everything.

Foot steps could be heard along the hall. A blond hedgehog with sapphire like eyes and clothing approached the ladder.

"Seiner!?" She called up the ladder and her friend slid down with ease.

"What is it Maria? I'm very busy right now." Yes, Maria Robotnik, was alive.

She had come to Anthea in her days of a spirit. She had grown to be good friends with Seiner. He had given her a chance to finally come back to the world of the living. Seiner had resurrected her but at the cost of her humanity.

"I want to see him again."

"Very well." Seiner had brought her to the observation tower where the dome roof opened up and formed a mystic platform at the end of the winding staircase leading to it.

Seiner had spun an orb at one end searching for Shadow while Maria watched the desert view. The borders of the cosmos were deserts and were never much to look at. But never the less, the view at such a height would always be admired.

Besides, Maria barely had the chance to see the outside. Seiner forbids her. Out of respect and trust, she accepts, no questions asked. Seiner says the world isn't ready for her yet. She knows he knows better.

"Here you go." Seiner motioned Maria to come to the sphere and watch as a large screen opened up before them.

"Shadow." Maria watched as her best friend walked into his room and lay down on his bed.

'If only I could see you.' Maria was in deep thought in her blissful state.

"Don't worry. You'll see him soon." Seiner slowly headed for the staircase to leave Maria alone.

'Was he just reading my mind?' Maria was baffled but not completely shocked.

"I sure was!" And with that Maria was alone.

* * *

Far off in the distant mountains, a purple cat trains with her trusted mentor. 

"The Bagua is a difficult weapon but you must master it!" The cat's master had summoned a few more ice golems for his apprentice.

A golem from behind pushes her forward and her Bagua's fall to the ground. She tries to retrieve them but is hit from behind. Too soon enough, she was surrounded by the massive frozen avatars..

"Stop!" She had had enough.

The golems melt into the icy surroundings and her cloaked master approaches her.

Her master was wearing white assassins clothing with the hood over his head. His twisting horns tore through the sides of his cloak so his hood can only be removed by effort.

"Blaze, you have failed to master the Bagua."

"My apologies, master. This place just seems too cold for me. Maybe I can do it in a better environment." Blaze had always wanted to escape the icy mountain.

"No! This area is the safest location you can find. The people outside of these walls are growing ever more powerful."

"But Rolan, you'll be there, you can protect me."

"Their tactical intelligence is growing as well, apprentice, if you ever hope to keep safe in another location then you'll have discover a safer location; from here!"

"Very well." Blaze scowled in mid bow at her master.

* * *

Knuckles walked the rest of the way to the temple. 

"Ugh! This job just gets better and better." His sarcasm was unheard within the unsettling silence.

His paranoia went up again.

Another set or missiles collided with Knuckles once again. He braces himself.

The shrine is left in ruins after that second attack.

In the dusk, a figure emerges. His left red eye flashes in the thick smoke as he approaches the damaged echidna.

"Well, well ,well, how the mighty have fallen!" Commander Prower came into view.

Knuckles got up holding his chest writhing in pain attempting to utter the name of his aggressor "T-Tails!?"

Tails had been his ally for years and always saw him as a defenceless young pup. Now, he stands before as a powerful young man, with unmatched strength.

"Knuckles, I'm here to get rid of that universal threat."

"The Master Emerald?"

"Yes, now hand it over!"

"I'll never let you have it!"

"The Master Emerald and the chaos emeralds have been potential threats ever since they were created. They have cost thousands of lives and practically wiped out an entire civilization! Don't you wanna' get back at it after what it did to your kind?"

Tikal appeared as a translucent figure, only visible to Knuckles. "Don't listen to him, Knuckles. He's just trying to fool you."

The Commander saw Knuckles diverting his attention. "Knuckles, do you know what your life could've been if that accursed stone never existed?"

"This 'accursed stone' happens to be my life. It is my duty to protect it and it is not leaving Angel Island under **MY **watch!" Knuckles then charges into the fox with a ready fist, despite the damage on him.

He throws a punch but the large commander easily backhands it. He hits him in the gut with his knee, and with Knuckles head pushed forward at the impact, he grabs his head with his right arm and slams him into the floor. Knuckles was in a lot of pain.

The two-tailed fox stapes away from the guardian and honourably lets him stand. 'Impressive, he will take any hit just to do his duty.'

"You're a very honourable man, Knuckles, but you are also very foolish. You cannot win!"

"I…have a duty…and I will…uphold it…no matter what." Knuckles manages to say in between grits of pain. "Where's your honour Tails? You used to uphold honour yourself, especially at your new job."

"Honour means nothing if it means that I can't protect the civilians. _My_ duty is to defend earth to all possible threats, and since that rock of yours destroyed Sonic, it is the most dangerous thing on earth next to Eggman…" Tails approaches Knuckles and lifts him easily with his left arm. "…and in case you haven't noticed **I have changed!**" Miles emphasizes with an agonizing blow to the chest.

Knuckles is in a tight fix but has his dignity and if he dies on the spot trying to protect the Master Emerald then so shall it be.

The fox had Knuckles in a tight choke and all else seemed lost. "You disgust me. I thought you were better then this. You did so much and now you assault an old friend? You should've known that I can protect the Master Emerald. I've guarded it for years and it's been under my watchful eye!"

"Then why is Sonic dead!? He was a hero, greater than you'll ever be!" The commander was furious and could no longer hold his own. Miles brought Knuckles into closer eye contact and whispers "I blame you for his death!"

Tails begins to strike fatal blows into the now fragile guardian.

"Your time ends today! All those wasted years you've spent, gone, and all you can do now **is die with your duty!**" Tails is about to put him out of his misery.

With a good toss of the echidna, Tails readies his blasters and blasts Knuckles in the direction of the Master Emerald.

A massive burst from the emerald causes Tails shield himself. "It's over." He turns around, satisfied of his victory, as so he thought.

"It's never really over!" Knuckles emerges from the dusk, in crimson attire. Its design, long pants and red plate mail make him look more of a warrior than a guardian.

Knuckles summons the spirits of his ancestors, and the chaotic energy merged within him, to create a stainless steel hammer.

"Fate seems to have different plans for you." Tails grins as he charges towards his enhanced foe.

* * *

Cream, a teenage rabbit, at the age of 18, was strolling the within the midst of sundown. The dark skies bid no bother for the happy-go-lucky teen. Over the years she had grown more mature but still maintained that joyful disposition. She was still as innocent as ever and was as clean as her mother. She had taken up a college for mechanical engineering but left after a few courses. Though this did give her some experience on how to make simple contraptions which she uses to customize her home, her mother's shop, and mostly, her room. She then began to home school with her mother in gardening. She wore a sleeveless white shirt, which she got from Amy before she disappeared, with a pink heart on it and blue jeans decorated with some of her mother's handy work. 

With her was her good friend Charmy bee. He had matured as well and has more become serious in the detective business. He had won numerous awards for his success in unmasking the unmaskable. He wore his black long sleeve jacket, which was zipped up under his neck, and his orange pants. He hid his favourite pistol within his sleeve which would retract forward when needed. Its retractable ability was an add-on Cream gave to him.

His remaining counterpart, Vector, had been in the hospital for the last month and was getting out the next day. Vector was shot in an assault but he managed to give Charmy some cover for him to catch the suspect. It was on front page news of his heroism. It's also front page news at his every recovery.

Espio, however, disappeared a few years back. He left a note saying something about there being no honour in the modern world.

The frigid temperature began to build up.

Today was the day Amy left. She wore that shirt to remember her by but forgot to dress appropriately for the weather.

It rained earlier today and the sky still bore dark clouds; it could start pouring any minute.

The two had then reached their destination, an old house atop emerald town's mountains.

It was dilapidated and thought to be haunted. Rumours were going about saying that some ghost lived there. This kind of story was heard too many times to believable.

Charmy took interest in it when resent disappearances began to spring within the building. His theory was kidnap, not ghosts.

Cream had joined the trip when she began to watch Ghost Hunter, a live action series of a young man who rids the world of the undead. It stared an actor named Ash the Mongoose who suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Are you sure about this?" Charmy wasn't so sure he should look into this or not. He had been intrigued by the recent disappearances, yes, but he had never been into going into, so-called, haunted houses.

Cream, on the other hand, had been rather enthusiastic of everything beyond the boundaries of ordinary life. She begun to hate normality as she knew she was destined for more then to just finish school, settle down, and die old.

Though, today, she was having second thoughts herself.

Her ambitions took over and pulled Charmy by the wrist into the building.

The place was dusty and seemed as if it could fall onto them any second now.

The two begin to separate in different directions of the living room.

Cream notices a black rose on the windowsill. It glistened in the twilight as its motion swayed with the wind itself. Its beauty, unmatched by any of it's kind. It was truly a wonder to behold as its delicate form began to blossom.

This was the Blood Rose, a rare flower which was thought to be myth after its beauty had caught the eyes of all the earth's inhabitants in a forceful struggle to attain it and it's mysterious properties.

Cream reached for it, it was calling her somehow.

High pitched screaming came from the up stairs.

"Cream, it's the kidnapper!" Charmy says holding on to his theory.

Cream was caught off guard as her trance broke and she began to stutter "Huh? Uh-wha? Oh, yeah right."

The pair runs up the stairs and enters a hall in front of them on the second floor.

A large familiar scream could be heard in the bedroom.

Charmy pulls out his favourite pistol to ready himself for any possible attacker.

The door slowly opens and the room is found empty. It was like any other room in the building: old, dilapidated, dusty, it was no different from the rest of the house. Well, for Charmy that is.

While Charmy was searching through some drawers, Cream discovers a large bump protruding from the bed. She pulls off the sheets and makes a discovery.

"Um, Ch-Charmy?" Cream bore fright in her voice as she tried to call her friend.

"What is it Cream?" Charmy heads to her position, pulling away from his search. He could now see the horror of her find.

Sonic laid there in those sheets. He bore the scars of countless battles, his skin, burnt, bruised or even, gone, to reveal the bloody muscles. He was burnt, bleeding, and worst of all, dead.

Cream's memories of the great hedgehog began to return. Tears fell down her cheeks as a rare emotion came from her, sadness. The once cheery and ever loving girl was in complete and total abyss of sadness and memories.

Charmy gave her comfort, trying to hold back tears to be strong for her.

He then notices that Sonic begins to move. Charmy shakes her to get her hands out of her eyes.

Sonic's eyes open as he faces, from the ceiling, to his good friends. He did not smile, nor flinch at the seemingly endless pain of his wounds, but instead wore the eyes of a prisoner, trapped within bowls of eternal suffering.

He begins to utter a silent cry. He could barely be heard by the two. He begins to utter it again; it was bit louder but not loud enough.

His voice was hollow, as if it his neck was dry.

He utters his cry for one final time, this time the two listen carefully. "H-help m-me!" all of the sudden, he vanishes in a bright flash at his words.

The two remain in shock and rush out the building to tell all they know. And they knew that this wasn't over. Sonic was still alive, somehow, somewhere, he was still breathing.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I especially loved the Shadouge scene. If you're a fan of Shadouge, go check Sup-reme S.R., she's very friendly and a great Shadouge author. 


	6. Open Doors

Sorry for the late update, hehe. I had writers block and then started to ignore it on the fact that I had another story to work on.

Before I begin, I would like to thank SonicDrift, with his OC, Shane Derts, and SpaceCruiserStarr7833, with her OC, Kindra, for allowing me to use their characters. And special thanks to MaggieLimerick for the advice! Thanks guys, you're the best!

* * *

"Happy Birthday Lara-Su!" The residence of the castle exclaimed as her friends wished her a good day.

"Thanks everybody." The soon-to-be-guardian was about to make her wish. It reminded her of her father. She was young when she disappeared from her father's watchful eyes. She was too old for the candles but her father kept her from growing up too much. 'I wish I could see my dad again.' And at that, the fire was gone.

The party was going great.

Star's drone, Baron, was talking to Rotor on how to upgrade his systems. Rotor was amazed that a girl that young could create something with a living beings learning capacity. Such an invention must've been done with help.

Star was speaking to Sally about their relationships and how it could end up as. Star kept on comforting Sally in her loss. She still missed Sonic deeply. She stills aches at the thoughts of her fiancé would have reacted to her not showing up at the altar.

The presents were then handed out. Manic was the last to give her a gift.

He had given her a letter. She wondered what her boyfriend would have given her at her bicentenary.

She thought 'A love letter? No, he could give me that anytime. A check? Nah, why would I need that?' She opens the thin paper and discovers…

"A map? To what? Treasure?" Star smiled at this.

"No, to Angel Island. I know your father. I met him once."

"Angel… Island?" She began in a mix emotion of shock and excitement. Then she was jumping with joy showering him with hugs and kisses.

Julie-Su was in the background screaming with joy on the inside.

"I knew you'd love it."

* * *

Alisa walked into the operation system in the Fenix Museum.

She wore her blue jacket with her dark blue sweater, with her double strap belt. She had her black pants, shoes and gloves that revealed her finger tips with two watches on her wrists and her trade mark pink glasses. One watch was on her left told the time all around the world, with the help of option switching, the other neither told the time nor the date. It was like a small dome. Only she knew what was in it. She was gray in colour and had short black locks with three of them being teal. Two of them were in the back of her head, still visible from the front, and the third was in front next her right eye. The lock next to it was next to her left eye with white bands on it.

"Hey Diesel."

Diesel was hacking into a rival companies system. He was shifting from three keyboards and six monitors with ease. But he was used to this and might seem a bit dazed when he does this.

"What do you want?"

The cat walks over to him and hugs his neck from behind. "I need a favour."

"If there's any problems with the museum, leave me alone. You're the curator."

"It's not that."

"What is it then?"

"Circuit needs a better system to rest in."

"He wants me to develop another system!? I just did two months ago! And why are you asking for him?"

"C'mon Diz, he might quit."

"Let him then, I don't need help hacking into these systems! And don't call me Diz, ever!"

Alisa spies the photo of Star on his desk. "You still like her?"

"Um… uh… no!" Diesel begins to panic.

"Judging from your reaction, you still like her."

"No, I just… don't know how to feel."

"Why don't you just move on?"

"There's no one else out there for me."

"There are a lot of women out there. Sometimes they can be right under your nose. Just look hard enough. K, Diz?" She then flicks his nose and walks off

"Oh, and don't forget the program."

'I'll never understand her.'

* * *

Commander Prower was up in the hills of a vast plain. The beauty of such an untouched land would bring peace to any hardened soul. The warm breeze rushed by him, it was unbelievably comforting. The sun was set perfectly and he could see the world like it was before.

He was paranoid that the world was still in danger. With Sonic, he was set in certainty of the world's safety but now that he's gone, he bears the burden he thought Sonic did.

Out of the effort of the day's events, Bunnie Rabbot decided to enter her place of serenity. A vast field, situated behind her old home, was ready to present itself to her once more, and this time it held a surprise.

After pushing away a few bushes, she enters the grassland to find a very unexpected person.

She gasps and hides once more at his sight.

"Huh?" The young fox approaches the bushes to find her ready for battle. Her weapon at the ready, he shows no fear as he notices her metallic features.

"Wha-what happened to you?"

She sees the compassion in his eyes. He feels the same way. She calms down and lowers her weapon as he shows no signs of aggression. "I should be asking you the same thing, sugah."

"Who are you?"

"Bunnie Rabbot, But now it's your turn to answer a question." Feeling that they have grown an acquaintance, Bunnie decides to find out more about the cyborg. "What happened to you?"

The commander sighs and begins to tell his story while facing the vast fields. "My friend, Shadow, had been sent to eliminate a being known as Shade. He was the prototype of Shadow and showed more than just skills, he was decisive and had an everlasting vengeance on Shadow. I was attacked in the pursuit of him, and in order to keep me alive and efficient, the government order that I become the first in an adopted project of Eggman, which was never even tried before!"

"I feel your pain, sugah."

"I'm glad to know that." He gives her a rare smile which has only been shown to either Shadow or Wave.

Bunnie gives him a hug to comfort him. Smiling all the way, finding common grounds with someone seemed to have lit up their spirits.

She gets an idea and grabs his arm. "Come with me, I have a few people I want you to meet."

* * *

"Tails!? Honey!?" Wave calls out. She had returned to the old city known as Lynx.

The old city was once inhabited by only lynxes. Commander Prower saw the dead city as proper area for his new secret base.

"I expected him to be here." She sighs and looks out the shatter proof window one the mountain at the edge of the city.

She looked down and notices a destroyed vehicle under the mountain. 'A land slide probably did that, years ago.'

The door opens and Eura enters the room. "Commander, your… gah!" Eura, unfamiliar with the being before her, draws out her dual pistols from nowhere and points it at her. "Who are you!?"

Wave remains unmoved by her weaponry, yet still surprised that she could wield them. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"I am Eura, secretary of Commander Prower, and you are?"

"Oh, so your Tails' secretary."

"Huh?"

"Lower your weapons, I'm Wave, your boss' wife."

"Oh, sorry." She scratches the back of her head and calms down. She gives a grin, showing that she's sorry and a bit embarrassed. At least she's not afraid to show it.

* * *

Shane Derts had just entered sunny San Diego. He had come to visit a friend he met online. She seemed to share his same interest in technology but showed a side of depression and overexcitement at very random moments. Despite this, he decided to meet her in person. "Maybe she can help me with my backfiring inventions."

He had arrived in Hotel Marriott, a beautiful hotel with an interesting shape. He approached the manager and got his key. As he entered the elevator to his room, he felt that today would be very interesting. He was a stranger in another world, who knows what would happen. He had engaged in many situations before but none quite like this. He was about to meet a crazy, happy-go-lucky girl, whose appearance is a mystery to him. She knows what he looks like however, he sees the complexities of a webcam to be as simple as tying his own shoes. Though, the same could not be said for his new friend.

He ordered the executive suite and the place seemed like the perfect retreat for any strange and challenging day he might face in his presence in Sand Diego.

He approached his suite and bursts open the door. At his entrance he was welcomed with a set of sofas and a desk across the room. He could see a stunning sight at his right hand side, a view of San Diego with both the green nature, and beach he would soon see first hand. He then headed to a short hall around the corner. But before the door closes, an intruder stops it with its foot.

Shane set his things next to the entrance of the door. He faces the television screen before him. He turns to see the soft bed that beckoned him. Neatly set, he would've jumped onto it but knew he had to make a call. As he turned, he met an unfamiliar face, it was his intruder.

She raised a bazooka and pointed it directly into his face with a smile. "Ding!" She said with glee as she pulled the trigger and a boxing glove sprung out and launched him into his bed.

It was Star Twilight "Nice to see you, Shane!" Only one word could describe her, crazy.

He spit out a feather from the pillow. "That fist was clichéd." He had landed safely onto the pillows but bore much pain. "Is that how you meet all your friends or just me?"

"Just you. I wanted to test this thing." She set her bazooka on the face of the cupboard.

"Well at least you make some mean first impressions." He managed to subdue all his anger. He sat at the side of the bed.

She laughed a bit "I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

Back at the ARK, Shadow reminisced about his every moment with his best friend, Maria. "Maria…" Just a few moments ago his mind was set on Rouge, now Maria. Just what was wrong with this legendary hero?

His emotions were mixed; he was completely confused and hurt inside. People who have been so important in his life are gone. He can longer have the past he solely wanted to return. All those memories, so sweet, so savouring, it was too hard to lose something like that. He was anxious for the future but felt that whatever fate had for him he had to face, but knew that someway, somehow, he would not face it alone.

Kindra a hedgehog with fur similar to Blaze's had entered the hall to see him. She watched as he stared distantly into space through the bullet proof glass. "Shadow?" She approached him.

A tear escaped him. "Shadow, what's wrong?"

He leaned against the glass with his arm arched across his forehead "They're all gone. I can never see them again." She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh, Shadow," She gave him a small hug "I know it may seem hard for you, but..."

"But I could've saved them!" He burst out in tears as years of bottled up emotions finally came out. He scared her.

He saw the fear in her eyes, the same fear that he wished he would never set upon another. "I'm sorry, Kindra. I don't know what came over me."

"I do. I know how much it hurts to lose someone who's been so close to you." She held his hand "But we could always find comfort in those who have felt the same pain as we have."

They embrace as they share their pain. Tears dry as their embrace only tighten, as their friendship grows and block out all the pain and leave only the happy memories. Jubilant emotions only flow through them as a new fix on the future sets them at ease. Set safe in each others arms, they know they are not alone. Now, the future must prepare for them.

* * *

A glowing light shinned within a clear grassland. A gorgeous figure lay within the light and as it dimmed, she began to take shape. The plant like female hovered above the ground. She landed roughly. She largely inhaled her first breath in years. She raised her hands to meet her eyes, to make sure that what she felt was real. "I'm alive? I'm alive!"

She looked forward to find a pair of feet surrounded by a long black robe. She glanced above her to find Seiner Annals. "Cosmo, I need your help."

Cosmo bore a similar figure to her former one. She had a longer dress reaching down to hear feet. Her dress hung from one shoulder instead of both, she had white gloves with rosebuds on them, and her hair showed little difference, it was still short.

"Why me?" She was unfamiliar with the being before her, but knew quite well that he meant no harm.

"Your connections with the cosmos will prove most useful in my quest."

"What's in it for me?" It's dangerous working with strangers, but she knows she could trust him. She just want's know what she might gain.

"I will allow you to continue in the life you lost ten years ago."

She wasn't shocked at all. She was a child of the cosmos and knew very well how this situation could occur. "Very well, then what _is_ your quest?"

"I need your help to find Maria the Hedgehog."

* * *

It's kinda hard to imagine Shadow crying. But hey, things change in ten years.

Since SEGA has announced Shade to be a canon name, I feel that I shouldn't allow my "other character" to have the same name. In order for me to continue, I need some helpful suggestions on the Shadow Project's prototype. I'd really appreciate it.

And one last note, my style might change here for the following chapters.


End file.
